Enchantments
by Undying at Midsummer
Summary: It's a year after graduation, and Hermione doesn't expect to be swept into anymore whirlwind adventures. But she is - one with a certain Draco Malfoy. (Altered (a lot) version of Beauty and the Beast. Please RR!)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sort of a _the Beauty and the Beast _but with Draco and Hermione. I've altered it a lot, so this is just basically my version. Enjoy and please review!

Note: **THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO _MARRIED TO A MALFOY_**. This is just another random drabble of mine.

* * *

The night after his graduation from Hogwarts, Draco was sitting alone in his castle, which was perched at the top of the hill. He was used to being alone. Just sitting there, listening the rain tear at the roof and the wind shriek.

A knock from the door interrupted his thoughts. He leapt up lazily from his armchair, with the subtle grace of a cat, and opened the door.

An old muggle woman stood there, her wispy grey hair out at strange ends, giving him a hopeful smile, revealing stained, yellow and missing teeth. She was about half the size of Draco, and a beggar, if her torn, dirty clothes were anything to go by.

"What do you want?" Draco snarled, his repulsion for Muggles kicking in.

"Please, sir," begged the old lady, "Can I swap this rose here for a crust of bread? Please, sir – '

Her bony hands reached towards Draco, the stunning rose clasped in yellow fingernails, begging, and he slapped them away, scorning her gift.

"Get away," he snapped, "Stupid muggle. Never return here again."

The old lady drew her hands back. A new expression came over her face, but Draco scarcely noticed.

"Do not be deceived by appearances," she warned, "for beauty is found within."

Draco laughed scornfully.

He then started to shut the door on her, then stopped.

The old lady was changing. Her scraggly grey hair turned into sheets of golden hair, the wrinkles faded away, her teeth straightened out and turned white, and she grew seven inches. In seconds, the old lady had morphed into a stunning witch.

Draco realized, with cold horror, his mistake. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the witch pointed her wand warningly at him.

"Don't speak," she said coldly, "I hereby curse you, Draco Malfoy, to live out your life in this house, never to step foot from it again, under pain of death. This curse can be broken only if a young lady can fall in love with you, and you with her. But I doubt any lady could learn to love such a selfish, arrogant pig. By the time the petals from this rose all fall, you will have lost your chance, and will spend all eternity in this house."

With her wand, she cursed him. Blue light landed all over Draco, and was absorbed into his blood. He could never escape.

The rose she held shined white-pink, and melted inside a crystal vase. In her other hand was a mirror, which she placed in Draco's hand. "This is your only window to the outside world. You may use it until you can find love in your heart."

And the enchantress vanished, and Draco found himself in the highest room of his castle, locked inside, the crystal vase on the table beside him.

* * *

Hermione Granger pushed open the door to her apartment with her nose, her arms holding two brown shopping bags. Her friend, Harry Potter, took one bag from her, and helped her unload them in the kitchen.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" he asked.

'Ginny's, I think," replied Hermione. "I cooked yesterday."

"At least you _can_ cook," Harry said. "All Ginny can manage is burnt lasagna, and I don't fancy that again."

Hermione laughed, and wandered into the living. Ron was sitting there, reading the newspaper, and Ginny had a teasing look on her face, like she'd heard what Harry said.

"I'm making soup this time," she told them, a grin on her face, marching into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, they were all sitting down at the dining table, spooning a murky orange liquid into their mouths. This was Ginny's soup.

"It tastes like… like vinegar," Ron said, making a face. "_What_ did you put in it?"

Ginny looked worried. "Maybe I put in too much salt."

"It's fine, Ginny," Hermione reassured her, as Ron again picked up his newspaper. "So, Harry, how's the weather for the next match looking?"

"Pretty bleak, actually," Harry confessed. "But the team and I agreed – "  
He stopped. Across the small table, Ron was choking on his soup. Ginny leaned over and pounded on his back.

"Thanks," said Ron, his eyes watering. "But, you guys won't believe this."

They waited expectantly.

"The Chudley Canons are having their last ever match tomorrow in Igleville."

Hermione coughed. "And…?'

"We should all go to it!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "I realize none of you have ever been into the Chudley Canons like I have, but it's their last ever match. We have to go!"

"I can't Ron," Hermione apologized, though not at all regretfully. "We're at the edge of a breakthrough at the office. I can't leave now."

Harry claimed he needed to practice for his big match and Ginny hastily found an excuse.

"Besides, Igleville's quite a way's away," she pointed out to a down-hearted Ron.

"I understand, guys," Ron said nobly. He put his fork down. "I'm going to pack." His excitement had returned to him. "Be right back."

And he rushed out.

Ginny was furious. "Come back now and eat your soup!"

Ron never heard.

Ginny sighed. "If I didn't know better, I would almost say you guys didn't like the soup!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged guilty looks.

"It's – great," Harry assured her.

Ginny beamed.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Ron was all set to go, dressed up most elaborately. All in orange, his Chudley Canons hat perched loyally on his head.

"I've invented this little device," Hermione told him, handing over an ordinary muggle watch. "So if you get lost or hurt, all I need do is check and I'll know."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, doubtfully taking the watch. "But I don't think it's really necessary."

"That's what you say now," Hermione warned. "But I've heard rumors about some sort of monster living in Ingleville. Or something. But anyway, take care."

She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek then he left.

* * *

It was three days after Ron had left and Hermione was getting concerned. He should be back by now – half a day to get there, about a day watching the Canons, then sight-seeing, then another half a day to get back. Unless he decided to stay for longer, but that was unlikely. Ron _did_ have a job he had to do.

Hermione remembered the watch she gave him, and hoped he had the sense to put it on. She withdrew from her pocket an identical watch and stared intently at it.

It was a miniature version of Mrs. Weasley's, but more advanced. Instead, it showed the position of the wearing of its twin.

And right now, the dial was pointing at _Prisoner_.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She pushed the watch for more details, hoping it was just a small glitch.

According to the watch, Ron was _Prisoner_ at 1 Ingleview Road.

Hermione leaned back into her armchair. The watch was her own invention, so naturally, she knew it very well. Well enough to know that glitches were rare. Basically never. According to her, an invention wasn't finished if there was a glitch… so that only meant one thing.

Ron was _Prisoner_ at 1 Ingleview Road.

She'd go rescue him of course. With her amazing knowledge of spells (she had been, after all, top in _all_ her classes. Excluding Divination) she had no doubts she could do it.

Should she tell Harry and Ginny? After a moment's thought, decided against that. Ginny was stressed out enough without knowing her brother was missing, and Harry couldn't leave anywhere now, for his match was tomorrow.

She decided to leave at once. Writing Harry and Ginny a hasty note, she packed a few things in a bag, and apparated to the Underground Wizard Train Station. There she bought a ticket, and half an hour later, was on the Wizard Train to Ingleville.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like. Please review! 


	2. Of Mysteries and More Mysteries

Ingleville was a small, busy town full of people with suspicious darting eyes. Judging by how few people got off at this stop, Hermione assumed Ingleville people didn't take to visitors. And she was right.

She asked four strangers where she could find Ingleview Rd, and all she got in return were strange looks. Growing desperate, she asked a woman around her own age. The woman must have sensed her desperateness, for gave Hermione directions to Ingleview Rd. Extremely grateful (and wondering why she was getting strange looks) Hermione followed the directions given to her.

* * *

She realized why she was getting strange looks. There was but one house on Ingleview Rd. and it was otherwise completely deserted. No tyre marks were on the road, and the path looked as though it had never been treaded on. Broken, peeling,lifeless trees lined the avenue, and a cool wind blew about dead leaves. Dark clouds hovered above, and ahead of Hermione was a black gate, behind which was a forlorn, yet grand castle. It was the perfect setting for a horror movie.

Hermione nervously checked the mailbox, hoping against all odds this was not the house. To her dismay, it was number one Igleview Road. Gulping, she pushed at the gate. It swung open with a creak, and she stepped into the garden.

A little path, almost completely overgrown by vines, wound its way to a thick wooden front door. She knocked, feeling very stupid. It was obvious this house had not been lived in for – what, decades? There was not a single clue to confirm someone did. Ron couldn't possibly be here – maybe her watch, after all, was wrong. She wasn't even sure if the house's inhabitants (if there were any) were wizards or witches. Ron had his wand – he could be long gone by now.

No one had answered her knock, so she assumed the house was empty. Ignoring the cold terror that was squeezing her heart, and making her tremble, she timidly pushed open the door. It swung open cleanly – a clear sign that it had been recently used. Hermione, in her fear, did not notice this and stepped inside.

The entrance hall was dim, but ridiculously huge. It stretched up so high she could not see the end and the actual hall was so huge, she felt like an ant in the desert.

Feeling slightly more confident, she tiptoed to the nearest door. It led to stairs going downwards, which she shuffled down, making as little noise as possible.

The room she was in looked like a dungeon. She couldn't really see – there were no lights and it was even darker down here. The only light was the beams of moonlight shining from a single window. It must have been bright outside, for the rays were fairly strong.

There was a cough, which sounded like one of Ron's.

"Ron!" she cried, running to where the sound came from.

Into the light came Ron's puzzled face. "_Hermione_!" he choked out.

"Yes, Ron, it's me, I've come to rescue you!"

Hermione had expected some gratitude, but she did not expect horror.

"Hermione, no, get _away, _we're not alone here – "

Literally seconds later, Hermione discovered what he meant. There was a shuffling noise then into the light stepped a figure.

A figure that was slightly familiar to her. Then it hit her – Blaise Zambini. The tall, hard-looking boy she seen hanging out with Malfoy sometimes. But why on earth was _he_ here?

"Well, well, well," he chuckled. "Look who it is. Know-it-all Granger. You'll be coming with me."

He held Hermione in a vice-like grip and Ron too, and marched them both upstairs.

* * *

Hermione was steadily getting more and more confused. Blaise marched them up at least three more stories higher, and into a hooded, dark room.

And in that room was Draco Malfoy.

_Draco Malfoy?_ She thought. _Why on earth did Draco Malfoy kidnap Ron_?

She barely had enough time to muse over this twist when she was thrown painfully to her knees.

"My, my, it's Granger," Draco laughed. "How are you, Mudblood? God, I haven't seen you in years." He laughed. "Jesus, this is what you would call irony, isn't it Blaise?"

They laughed.

"Kill them," Draco said, his voice cold and metallic, an edge of amusement gone.

There was a pause.

"Draco," Blaise pointed out. "The petals on the rose – they've already started to fall – "

"I know," his voice was short and clipped. He was worried.

"So maybe we shouldn't kill Granger," Blaise continued. "She is, after all, the only girl who's ever going to come her again – "

"She's a _Mudblood_," Draco said in a pained voice.

"You don't have much choice, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Lock her up and then kill Weasley."

Blaise started towards her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. She had no idea where that came from, much less what she was going to say. But she had to say something now, he was looking questionably at her and at least it had stopped Blaise in his tracks.

"Malfoy," she said, a lot calmer. "If I can have your word that you'll let Ron go, you can keep me here and I'll stay willingly. To that I promise."

Ron let out a noise of protest, but Blaise gave him a sharp kick to the ribs and he doubled over in pain.

Draco was looked at Hermione, eyes narrowed, calculating in his head.

"It's a deal," he said, giving a slight nod, "to that I promise. Blaise, let Weasley go."

Blaise led Ron out, Ron who was squirming and calling out to her. Then the door slammed and Draco and Hermione were alone.

Draco, who had been sitting in a chair, got up. He walked over to her, and not for the first time, it struck Hermione that he was good-looking. This didn't mean he deserved it, or that she liked him, it was just a fact, and she couldn't deny facts. She also knew that if he wasn't so cold-hearted and maybe a bit friendlier, she would have found herself attracted to him. But he wasn't, and she wasn't.

It was utterly silent, and almost scary. Draco just stood in front of her, and their eyes locked. Hermione found herself trapped in his eyes. They were the color of murky water, as deep and dangerous as a well, but she couldn't pull away. Only when Draco blinked could she look down.

"I'll show you to your room," Draco said, walking out of the room.

Hermione hurriedly followed him. "Very hospitable now, aren't you, Malfoy? Are you sure I won't besmirch your perfect house with my filth?" she said it sarcastically, meaning to taunt him, take out her anger on someone.

Draco turned sharply, and since she was still walked, she almost slammed into him.

"Or would you prefer the dungeons, Mudblood?" he hissed angrily. "I can easily put you there and make your life a lot less difficult if that what you wish."

She said nothing, and again they stood there, trying to stare each other down.

Something in Draco's eyes softened.

"But," he continued, "you are the prettiest Mudblood I've ever seen." He brushed some hair out of her eyes and gave a small smile.

Hermione was frozen. One minute Malfoy was some monster threatening to lock her up, the next she could swear he was almost _flirting_ with her! Not exactly Malfoy behavior, from what she remembered.

Draco withdrew his hand and kept walking down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, into another hallway, properly lit this time, to Hermione's relief.

"Your room is here," he said. "We'll have dinner in fifteen minutes downstairs, don't be late. Ask Blaise for anything you need, and – " he stopped.

"And what?" Hermione prompted.

"And this." His arm snaked their away around her waist and he kissed her. While Hermione was frozen there like a statue, rigid with undiluted shock. His tongue nudge apart her lips, and she unwillingly found herself enjoying the kiss.

The kiss ended. Draco seemed almost as shocked as her, like he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to - never mind," he said. "Don't forget, dinner in fifteen minutes." He left.

Hermione stood there, a bit numb, then came back to her senses and pushed open the door. Her room was nice. Neat, clean and bright, it was the perfect hotel room. The large, half-circle bed lay inviting, so she lay on it, relaxing. And thinking.

There was something strange about this house. The way Blaise and Draco were talking before. Something about rose petals… her being a girl… and that kiss. It was a long time since she'd been kissed like that and she enjoyed it. That was a fact. She had highly enjoyed it, even though it happened to be Draco Malfoy. He was acting strangely, unnatural. I mean, he hadn't even insulted her yet.

She closed her eyes. Probably just a faze of his, she thought. And when I go down for dinner, it'll be the same old snappy, arrogant git that made my life hell for seven years. The Malfoy I still hate.

A stir of excitement sloshed deep inside of her. She'd always enjoyed a good mystery, and right in front of her was a particularly juicy one. She'd find out the secret of this house and of Draco Malfoy…

* * *

A/N: Yeah! I updated! Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoyed the Disney movie too, like many of you. I hope this chapter wasn't much of a let down. I haven't seen the actual movie in a while so if I screw things up, forgive me. 


End file.
